


Christmas Sweaters

by charlidoodle



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle
Summary: The team honours one of Jack's only holiday traditions.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I was definitely hoping to have posted this before Christmas but here we are. I hope you enjoy nevertheless :)

“Oh, she’s going to be so surprised!” Ellie was excitedly jumping beside Nick’s desk, earning a smile for all three men in the bullpen. 

“Speaking of which,” McGee said, checking his watch, “it’s unusual for her to be late.” 

Gibbs glanced out the big, glass-paned window to greet the fresh layer of snow that had blanketed the city overnight. His back ached low and deep, reminding him of the work it took to get his car off the street this morning, and of course, ensure his neighbours were able to as well. The roads were a little slippery now that he was thinking about it...

Pulling his eyes from the white fluff, he reached for his phone and dialled Jack’s number. 

“Hi,” she said after just one ring, “I know I’m late, I was just about to call you.”

“Not worried about you being late, Jack.” 

“Oh, okay.” She paused and pondered. “Wait what?”

“What’s going on, Sloane?”

“Car won’t start,” she sighed, “I already talked to Leon, said I could just work from home today. He just sent me the files to my computer.” 

There was a long, unexpected pause.

“Gibbs?”

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t sound like coach approves of the play,” she joked, twisting a piece of hair between her fingers as she settled back into her chair with her laptop. 

He chuckled at the term. 

“I know it’s the last day before the holiday and you know I’d be there to see everyone if I could.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he took another pause, “I guess I’ll see you in two weeks.”

His voice was soft, but the snapping of his phone and the sudden cut of the line still felt like a slap in the face from across the city. 

“What’d she say?” asked Torres, picking yarn bits off his sweater. 

“Car’s stuck. Going to get her.” 

Gibbs swung his keys around on one finger and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. 

“Have your sweaters ready,” he added with a smirk before disappearing into the elevator. 

\- - -

She was about three blankets deep into her armchair and down about three cups of coffee when he knocked on her door. Confused, she shrugged the laptop and warmth off her lap and headed to the door. 

“Gibbs,” she said, her surprise unmasked by her smile. 

“Heard you needed a lift?” 

She let out a chuckle as she shook her head. “So that’s what you got from our phone call,” she teased, opening the door wider to let him inside. 

Glancing down at her outfit she laughed again. Plaid pyjama pants that were way too big for her and an equally as big Christmas sweater that messily revealed one full shoulder. 

“Gimme 5 minutes.” She paused before correcting herself. “Uh, make that 10 minutes,” she said, running her fingers through her hair. 

“Not in a rush.”

“You can give me sit rep while I’m getting ready.” 

She disappeared down the hallway in a short jog, leaving him a little flustered at the front door. Slipping off his shoes, he took his time making his way down her flat’s main hallway. It was a simple place. White walls, simple art, and a few knick-knacks, only some of which he could guess the story behind. He smiled at her bedroom at the end of the hall, which from what he could see through the open door had an extremely well-made bed and a tornado of clothing on the ground to accompany it. 

“Hey! I was picking out the best last-day-before-holidays-business-yet-festive outfit to ever enter the bullpen earlier this morning.”

Her head stuck out from the bathroom door, a goofy grin plastered on it. 

“What’s wrong with the sweater you were just wearing?”

“Considering you could fit a whole extra person inside of it and it’s quite see-through, I thought it wasn’t the best option.” 

“So what’s wrong with the sweater you were wearing?”

Her eye roll arrived right on time. 

“What do you think about this one?” she said, stepping out of the bathroom to present her finished look. She wore dark green dress pants that flared out at the bottom and a large red sweater that had Santa’s face knit on the front. 

“Festive.”

Eye roll number two made its appearance. 

“I know you and your team don’t do the whole Christmas sweater thing. Well, except Jimmy and hopefully Kasie this year! But they are important to me.” 

“I like it.” His tone was sincere and she had to duck back into the bathroom to hide the blush she knew was coming. 

“Where’d ya get that one?” He leaned against the door frame of her bathroom as she opened her makeup bag and began erasing a week’s worth of sleepless nights. 

“Mama. Sent it to the base I was stationed at the first year I was away for Christmas.” She smiled remembering the immense excitement she used to get when receiving mail on base. 

“Bet the Army gave you a hard time for that one.” 

She laughed, “you have no idea.”

She liked how he relaxed into the doorframe, arms crossed and head back like it was the most natural thing in the world. She liked him in the morning and she liked him in her house. Most of all, she liked how intently he was watching her. 

“You wanna join in?” she said, waving her mascara wand around. 

“Don’t get it,” he responded gruffly. 

“Makes my eyes look more open,” she smiled. “This makes my skin all one colour,” she explained, raising her foundation bottle, “this helps bring out the California sun,” she continued, raising her bronzer pan, “and this makes my lips irresistible” she laughed, swiping a light red gloss across her lips. 

“Same difference,” Gibbs shrugged. 

“You’re telling me,” Jack said, turning to face Gibbs with her completed makeup, “I look like the same woman who answered the unexpected door knocking 10 minutes ago?”

“Married 4 times Sloane. Experienced enough to know a trick question when I hear one.” 

She slapped his chest on the way out of the bathroom. 

“Come help me pick my shoes and then we’ll be outta here.” 

Entering her bedroom, she rushed over to a bin of heels and boots. 

“Okay, the red heels or the black boots?” She held both, weighing them in the palm of her hand. 

“Red.”

“That was quick, Cowboy.”

“Like red on you.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “And I want to leave while it’s still Friday, Sloane.” Eye roll number three. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, slipping into the heels, “and gold hoops?”

He snorted. “Jack I really don’t-”

“Gold or silver?”

“Gold, the thicker ones. And the gold necklace on the left there.”

She met his gaze with the biggest smile she owned. 

“Anything else?”

“Nah. Grab your coat, I’ll pour ya some coffee.”

\- - - 

“You really didn’t have to pick me up,” she said, looking up almost apologetically in the elevator. 

“How could you miss the last day before the holidays?” Gibbs replied, in the fakest voice of encouragement she had ever heard. 

“Don’t make fun of my traditions!” She swatted at his chest again. 

The elevator doors opened at that moment and the team called out, “Merry Christmas!” 

Both of Jack’s hands covered her mouth immediately and she stumbled backwards. Each member of the team stood before her, each sporting an ugly Christmas sweater. 

“You guysssss.” She practically melted in her spot. 

“We know how excited you get about the sweaters and the holidays so we thought we’d all join in this year,” exclaimed Ellie, stepping forward to wrap Jack in a warm hug. 

“I love them so much!” She released a little jump and giggle as she scanned back over each one.

“Oh, you haven’t even seen the best one yet,” said Torres, nudging his chin to the man beside her. 

“Shut up,” she whispered as she whipped around to face Gibbs. He proudly unzipped his coat to reveal his very own Christmas sweater. It had a winter cabin scene knit on the front and her eyes went glossy at the sight of it. 

“You did not,” she squealed, playfully pushing his shoulder but then quickly wrapping her arm around him. “Thank you.” She turned back to the team, “thanks you guys, you honestly have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Anything for you Jack,” Torres said, leaning in for a quick hug of his own. His action brought a circle of hugs that filled her arms before each one returned to their workspaces. 

Still standing in the elevator with Gibbs, she pressed the close door button. 

“I know you organized it,” she said shyly turning to him. 

“Nah. Maybe an early Christmas gift from Santa?” 

“Oh, no,” she corrected him with a quick shake of her head, “I haven’t gotten that yet.” 

“No?” 

Stepping in to flip the switch on the elevator box, she found herself within inches from his face and quite possibly the best Christmas sweater she’d ever seen. 

“No,” she affirmed, “but I have a feeling it’s just about to be given.”

Her lips crashed against his as her hands fisted his soft sweater. Gibbs caught on quickly, dropping his own hands to grip the bottom of her sweater and pulling her even closer. Pulling back for air, her forehead rested on his. From his view above, he smiled down at her childish grin, thick gold hoops, long gold necklace, ridiculous sweater, and sharp red heels. 

“Merry Christmas, Jack,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“Certainly is, Gibbs.” Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled the neck of his sweater until his lips met hers once more.


End file.
